


"A Sharpe kiss condemns you" [Crimson Peak - One shot]

by A_Wolf



Category: British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak (2015), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before Edith, there was Adeline.</p><p>Adeline had run away from home a long time ago, believing in love, but it never worked.<br/>She escaped with a man who promised to be everything she had ever dreamed.She was young, naïve indeed; lonely soul, heart of gold.Now alone in Crimson Peak, a tainted destiny she will meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A Sharpe kiss condemns you" [Crimson Peak - One shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Violence. Spoilers. DON’T READ IF YOU HAVEN’T SEEN “CRIMSON PEAK”.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Not long after her lover left, she was found by Sir Thomas Sharpe by a twist of fate. He said he had a big house that needed maintenance; she needed a roof over her head and money while things picked up. It seemed to be a sweet deal.

Being a maid… that thought had never crossed her mind, not even once; she came from a wealthy family and the man she fell in love was in a good position too.

However, her parents didn’t accept him because she was already betrothed to someone else. So they escaped and then he turned out to be a player.

Humiliation and returning to daddy was not an option.

Sir Thomas was kind enough to offer her a job and a room. She had no choice but to accept.

Months went by after that tall dark stranger practically saved her life.

The mansion she now lived in was enormous. She had a small room near the kitchen.

Sir Thomas was always polite and sweet, but his sister, Lady Lucille Sharpe, was distant, cold and even rude sometimes.

_-Adeline! Would you come here please?_

She stopped changing the bed sheets and found her way to the attic where Thomas’ voice came from.

- _I’m here, sir_.

Thomas stopped sanding the wooden figure in his hands and looked up at her.

 _-Can you help me? I need you to hold this very steady while I paint the edges. -_ He said showing her the figure.

_-Another toy, sir?_

He chuckled.

_-Yes, you know me._

She approached Thomas and he rose up from his chair, motioning her to take his place.

Thomas started using his small painting brush while she held the figure in place. He worked ever so close to her, taking quick glances at her face every now and then.

_-How long have you been living here with us, Adeline?_

_-Around 6 months, sir._

He nodded. She observed him. She could see the joy in his eyes every time he worked in the attic.

 _-Can you hand me that wood firmer, please?_ –she obeyed and he started carving the corner of the figure.- _Alright, hold it steady_.

He kept using the tool and accidentally scratched Adeline’s finger. She gasped in pain and started bleeding.

_-Oh, dear. I am so sorry. Let me take care of that._

He left the room and quickly came back with a soaked washcloth.

_-It’s okay, Sir Thomas, it’s not that bad, I’ll clean it myself._

He ignored her and held her hand to start cleaning the wound.

_-Nonsense, dear. It’s the least I can do after my idiotic accident._

He looks at her giving her a warm smile. She smiles back and they just stare at each other. Thomas stops cleaning her finger and leans in closer to her, his smile fading and his eyes carefully watching her.

His hand reaches up to her cheek and she’s lost in his blue eyes not being able to recall the last time she was caressed like that. Their faces get closer, Thomas captures her lips with his, kissing her gently while touching her hair.

_-THOMAS!_

They both pull away and Thomas stands up. Lucille’s by the attic’s door, glaring at her brother. Her eyes full of anger.

- _What is it, Lucille?_

Lucille walks over to Adeline and she looks up at her from the chair, terrified.

 _-What happened to you? –_ She asks dryly and taking her hand roughly to analyze it.

_-It was… Ow! … an accident with the wood firmer, It’s-_

_-It was my fault. –_ Thomas exclaimed a little too nervous _. – I asked her to help me._

_-I’ll be fine, now if you’ll excuse me I’m gonna go-_

_-Come with me, Adeline, I will take care of your wound._

Saying ‘no’ to Lucille was not even a possibility. Ever. She had a perpetual stern look on her face and she was always demanding.

 _-Would you like some tea?_ – She asked as they entered  the kitchen.

_-No, thank you._

Lucille grabs another washcloth and runs it under water.

_-You should sit there._

Adeline sits on the chair motioned by Lucille. She walks over her and stands behind the chair.

_-Press this onto your finger for me please._

She does as she’s told but stops as soon as she feels Thomas’ sister’s hands on her hair.

She removes her hair clip, letting her hair fall down and brushes it with her fingers.

_-You have beautiful hair, Adeline. I can see why my brother likes you._

Adeline looks nervously over her shoulder.

_-Thanks, ma’am but why would you say that? Sir Thomas was just kind enough to offer me a job._

_-Is that why he kissed you then?_

Adeline opens her mouth to speak but instead of words, a painful groan escapes her as she feels her hair being aggressively pulled by Lucille, still standing behind her chair.

 _-Who do you think you are, Adeline? You’ve been nothing but a maid in this house for quite some time now so listen carefully, little girl, -_ she mutters in her ear, gritting her teeth. _\- Thomas…belongs…to me._

 _-What… what are you talking about?!_ –Adeline breathes out, frightened and with a tear streaming down her face from the pain Lucille’s inflicting on her.

Lucille slowly pulls out a knife that she’d been hiding under her sleeve.

- _LUCILLE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

 _-THOMAS, HELP ME PLEASE! –_ Adeline screams.

Lucille turns to see her brother standing at the entrance, she glares at him. As soon as he takes a step forward she slits Adeline’s throat from side to side.

Blood starts pouring out of her, she falls to the ground, gasping for air as she touches her throat.

She slowly crawls towards Thomas and her hand lands on his boot.

With her remaining energy she tries to sit up but collapses on the ground and pool of blood forms around her and oozes towards Thomas.

He takes a step back looking at the horrifying mess with a troubled look on his face.

_-You had to kiss her, didn’t you?_

Lucille says as she throws the knife by Adeline’s corpse.

_-You need to make a better selection next time, Thomas. Monetarily speaking._

_-And you need to work on your patience don’t you think? –_ He says scowling at his sister- _She came from a wealthy family, Lucille!_

_-A family that doesn’t approve of her anymore. She was no one and she had nothing. That was her choice._

Lucille spoke calmly as if she hadn’t just done a terrible thing. She was cold hearted to an inhuman extreme.

 _-How many more souls are you going to lock in this house, dear sister of mine_?- Thomas snarled sarcastically. _–I will not clean this mess of yours again._

Tom turns around to leave but stops at Lucille’s words.

_-We’re going to New York in a few days._

_-New York?_

_-That Carter Cushing businessman that you think might help you with your clay machine has a daughter named Edith. I think we could kill two birds with one stone._


End file.
